Wild
|year = 2013 |dlc = March 27, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Hard (Classic) Hard (Mashup) Medium (Classic) ( ) |effort = |nogm = 3 (Classic) |nosm = |mc = JDU 1A: Ancient Pink 1B: Bordeaux-Purple 2A: Pink-Purple 2B: Purple |pc = |gc = Tangerine Yellow |lc = Orange (Classic) Orange (Mashup) |mashup = Available on all consoles |alt = |pictos = 72 (Classic) 126 (Mashup) |kcal = |dura = 3:43 |nowc = Wild |audio = |choreo = |perf = }} "Wild" by Jessie J featuring Big Sean is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman who has dark brown hair that changes to purple during the chorus. She wears a jumpsuit with a pattern that holds a resemblance to Tron suits. It changes colors and patterns with the beat of the song. During the chorus, the suit is dark purple with pink lights. In the other parts, her suit is black with yellow stars. She also wears purple platform heels. She has a bold yellow-orange outline. Background The dance begins in a pitch black area with two glowing edged spirals of two colors - magenta and cyan. The smoke of the two colors also appears. The spirals recoil and re-appear at random. The dance then moves on to a white area with black smoke appearing. Unlike the smoke in the first area, the black smoke does not disappear completely. Then, the dance goes to another dark place. This time, glowing red smoke appears and lights up the area. The dance switches between these three areas but spends the most time in the original area. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hands down to up quickly at the start of the chorus. Gold Move 3: Raise your hands up in a semi-circle. Wild GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 WildGold.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game Wild GM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 WildGold2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *''Wild'' is the first song by Jessie J in the series. *The album version of the song is used in-game, where Big Sean's part is placed in the bridge instead of the second chorus, and Dizzee Rascal's is completely omitted. **Additionally, the "Wild wild wi wi oh oh oh oh oh oh" part is added a second time, just before Big Sean starts rapping. **In addition, this version makes Big Sean say "Jessie J, Sean Dean" at the beginning instead of "B.I.G. Sean Dean" before he starts rapping in the second chorus. *"Damn" is censored. *In the coach's second form, the spots on the jumpsuit sometimes go from yellow to white. *The lyric "You keep me moving forward" appears twice. *The following lyric errors are present on all games: **The line "It's no wonder I look this ... good" is misinterpreted as "It's wonder a''' I look this ... good". **"Hands '''to my heart" is misinterpreted as "Hands on my heart" the first time it is sung. ***The second time the latter is sung, it is corrected. *The coach looks like Jessie J in the Price Tag music video during the parts where she is wearing a black jumpsuit, but instead of it lighting up and changing patterns it has laced patterns. *The album background is slightly shifted up. Gallery Game Files Wild cover generic.png|''Wild'' Wild_Cover_Albumcoach.png|album coach tex1_64x64_m_3109fe1ba30d0915_14.png|album background Beta Elements Wild Green Pictogram.png|Beta pictogram Beta Pictogram.png|Beta pictogram 2 (Not a Gold Move) Beta Pictogram 2.png|Beta pictogram 3 (Not a Gold Move) Others wildextractjessieauds.PNG WildBG.jpg|Background Videos Official Music Video Jessie J - WILD (Official) ft. Big Sean, Dizzee Rascal Wild (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplay Wild - Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs by Jessie J Category:Solos Category:Just Dance 2014